The Princess Ninja
by Jessicup711
Summary: This is about a princess. i am not giving out any more than that. If you want to find out what that means, just read.
1. runaway

**Chapter 1**

Joanna's POV

I was sitting in my chair taking my history lesson. Not that i already knew this. Oh. Who am I, you ask? I am Princess Joanna, Princess of King Ho-band III, King of the Upper lands of Ninjago. What are the Upper lands you ask? Well maybe you need these classes. Back in the time of the first spinjitzu master, the spinjitzu masters' best friend was John Hunttan. John was the best kind of friend you could imagine. One day the spinjitzu master decided someone needed to rule ninjago and gave that position to John. John had three sons Dane, Colt, and Russ. One day John went out for a fight and said if he didn't make it back, Dane would be the next king. Well John didn't make it back, but Dane didn't want to run all of ninjago so he divided Ninjago in to three kingdoms: the Upper lands, the Middle Counters, and the Lower Abides. There are you happy. Well back to the lesson. I was about to ask my father if i could leave. Just then my father's messenger came in and handed a note to my father, and shuttling out the door. "Father, may I go now. Seeing your busy with the note." I questioned. My father just looked up at me with a big smile on his face, "Actual Joanna, this note is for both of us." My father said excitedly as he ushered my closer. "Prince Baltimore has excepted." "He has excepted what Father" i questioned. My father looked as if it was the best thing in the world, "He has excepted your hand in marriage, Joanna." "WHAT" i yell. My father thinks that i will marry him. Prince Baltimore is disgusting, brainless, an inappropriate excuse for a prince. "Joanna Imma Faith Crumbell do not raise my temper." My father on the brink of yelling. "Why should I marry that..that..that slob?!" I yelled back. My father seemed to gasp in horror at what i called my "soon to be husband". "Joanna i gave you a chance." My father snapped scolding me. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me to my room, "Father, you cant do this!" I yelled fighting him all the way. We got to my room witch was at the top of a tower. Ironic right. My father shoving me in there. "You will stay in there until the wedding next week!" My father told me as he locked the door and ordered one his best guards, Jericleth(weird name), guarding my door. I threw my self on the bed and cried my self to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day like any other day. Then Jericleth came in. I then remembered what happened yesterday "It is nice to see your awake your highness." I just scoffed and turned my head as long hair trailed did i mention i have blond hair that seems "perfect" and flows down to my knees? "You know, your highness, your father only wants whats best for you." Jericleth told me as he set a small plate of food down. "How does he know that marring Baltimore is best for me, he has the brain the size of a pea, and he is never polite. I want to meet someone who is kind and cherry, who is smart. No, whatever i do i will not marry Baltimore." I told Jericleth refusing to look at him. I heard the door close shut i knew that he left. I looked out the window and i saw lots of lovely birds flying free. I sighed to be free. A small sparrow landed on my finger. I petted the small creature and let the bird fly away. "Fly bird, enjoy the freedom." I whispered as it flew away. Then a falcon landed next to me i jumped a little. The bird seemed to ask "what are you doing here", "Well i don't know." Then i came up with an idea. I desided to call the falcon Brett, "I'll call you Brett. Brett come here i need your help to escape." Brett seemed to understand and flew next to me. "OK, i will need this." I said pulling out an old dress that use to belong to one of the maids. "Oh and this." I said pulling some cloth. The brown cloth was nothing special. With the fabric i cut a banana, and a knapsack i put the food, and about $30 worth of money in the knapsack. Then as i was about to put the banana on i realized, people will easily notice me with this kind of hair. I grabbed the scissors and began cutting my knee long hair to shoulder long hair, I then found an old black die bottle, "this better work." I mumbled to my self. As soon as none of my hair was left blond i moved a stone out of the way. The falcon flew in. "It's now or never." I said out loud to my self as i moved the stone back into place.

* * *

Zane's POV

"Hey Zane did the falcon come back yet?" Jay questioned as i came into the dinning room for breakfast. "No." I said sadly, i sent the falcon off two days again and refuses me to switch to falcon vision so I can see were he is. He is suppose to be getting new recruits. I just hope the falcon is okay, and the new recruits.

Joanna's POV

What felt like hours was only a few minutes as i crawled down the small passage way. I remembered the day my brother and I found this passage. My brother, my heart started to get heavy. My brother was two years older than me. One day when everyone was asleep he ran away. I past a carving on the wall. My brother drew that "Jay-mason and Joanna" and two little sticks figures underneath the names. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I continued crawling, we finally reached light. "Okay Brett this is what i need you two do." I whispered. I told him to distract the guards as i slip past the gate. Luckily the two guards in front of the gate were Tim and Jim. They are big, buff twins that are basically indestructible, but they LOVED bird watching. If they see any bird they will follow it. I ran out past the gate, and half way through the forest. Then Brett landed next to me. I heard the bell tower ring. I knew the found out i was gone. I looked around. I was lost, "Hey Brett," i started to ask, "Do you know were the nearest town is?" Brett flew to a branch. I walked under the branch, he flew to another, and i walked under it. We did this several times until i finally was running after him as he soared. You arrived at a little town possibly a mile from the forest. I had very little money, so i decided to use that money to get a room at one of small inns. I laid down on the straw bed(the place was VERY cheap)band fell asleep.


	2. Bad side

**Chapter 2**

Joanna's POV

I woke up the next morning, with straw in my black hair? then i remembered what happened yesterday and the day before that. Brett wanted me to follow him. I brushed the straw out of my hair and ran after the soaring falcon. After several days we came across a small cabin in the middle of no where. The falcon was sitting on top urging me to knock.

Zane's POV

We were training to past the time until the recruits showed up. My falcon switched to falcon vision making it so i could not see the course. My friends seemed to notice. "What is it Zane?" Cole asked. "My falcon switched to falcon vision." I responded. I hooked my self up to the "seeing" devise. We saw a girl about the age of Nya with black shoulder length hair and ragged dress knock on a door. "Hello?" Said a voice. Another girl about the same age came out. She had blonde hair pulled back, an orange shirt and jeans. "Where am i." Asked the black haired girl. "The hidden desert, in the Middle Counters" said a brown haired girl came out. . Then the falcon vision turned off."i have a feeling those will be the new recruits." Kai moaned at the idea of having three more girls on board. "I will tell my falcon to find a way to lead them here."

(Ann is Joanna's cover up name)  
Lin's POV

Ann seems a little suspicious. I invited her in our ate a little food and went to sleep. As soon as Ali woke up and got all eat breakfast, we disused it would be fun to play a few games outside. After we played for an hour Ann stopped. "Why did you stop?" Asked Ali, I looked at the direction her eyes pointed. A falcon was perched on our roof. I was going to scare it off, when it did something unexpected. It flew in a circle and started heading West. Ann started to follow it. "Where are you going?" I called. She stopped and so did the falcon. " i follow the falcon everywhere. He showed my how to get here. I trust him." She said and ran off some more. Ali and i looked at each other. We ran to Ann.

* * *

Ali's POV

We ran for HOURS. Ann didn't stop for lunch, so we didn't stop for lunch. Ann must follow that bird a lot. We finally made it out of the desert, there Ann let us rest. After about five minutes of rest Ann said, "Now, lets do this for real." She took off running faster than in the desert. The heat must have slowed her down. After about two more hours of running. She stopped. Me and Lin both clasped behind her and black out.

Ann's POV

I heard Lin and Ali faint behind me. The falcon was perched on a ship. In a clearing, in a forest. I walked on deck. I stood there not knowing what to except. A green ninja came out on deck and noticed me. Then he started screaming," Girl," flailing his arms, as ran in a circle. This repeated until a black one, a blue one, and a red one joined the green one. All the spinning people made me dizzy and i fell. A gray ninja, a white ninja, and a girl my age came out. They quickly got the others to stop, but ended up needing to pin down the green one. The white on helped me up. "Um.. Thanks?" I realized one thing, i caught the black and gray one staring at me. I was going to leave when the white one asked me, "What are doing here?" "Well" i began. "I've been following Brett since i felt the Upper lands." Then the blue one spoke, "First off, Who are you, Second off, Who is Brett? Third off, YOU WALKED ALL THE WAY HERE?" I responded him question by question. "My name is Ann. I named the falcon i followed Brett." "Why Brett?" interjected the red one. "You got a better name?" I asked him kind of sassy. He was silent. "Hm.. Thought so, and yes i walked all the way here, um.. Where is here?" "Forest of Tranquility, in the Lower Abides." Replied the black one. "Can me and my friends stay with you guys for now?" I asked. "What friends, are they imaginary." Asked the gray one. I pointed to the two passed out girls. "Those friends." I replied. Then we all went inside.

* * *

Mason's POV

I knew who Ann really was. After the two girls woke up we did was still staring at Ann. Fortunately we were right next to each other. I leaned over, "Cole and Ann sitting in a tree" i began. He shoved me away as i burst out laughing. "Hey, it's not funny!" Cole basically yelling at me. That got me to laugh even harder. I fell off my seat and was laughing my head off. Cole looked embarrassed as everyone looked at him,which made me laugh even harder. I soon wasn't able to breath. I pulled it together and sat down. Ann looked confused. "I'm Cole and this is Mason." Cole told her. Everyone else introduced them selves. The we had dinner. After dinner I walked onto the deck. Then i heard foot steps. I turned to see Ann. "I know who you really are." She told me. I looked at my feet in defeat, "Okay, What gave it away?" I asked as she came closer. "The laugh, the eyes, the smile what can not go on the list that gave it away. Anyway what WAS the laughing about?" She asked. "Cole is in love with you." I said in sorta chuckled. She looked at me mysteriously and glanced over her shoulder. "I think i like him too." She whispered. "You better not tell anybody!" She yelled at me. "What if I did?" I questioned her. She replied as if she was prepared." I took you done four years ago, i have a hunch i still can." She replied kind of sassy. "I bet i can beat you." I snapped. Oh, who was i kidding. She would most likely win. "You wanna go?" She asked. "Bring it." I told her. After one minute after we started i was lying on back, and she was making me unable to get up. "Oh, to let you know i was going easy." She said smirking. I knew it was best not to question her. She helped me up, and realized how battered my arm was. I walked back inside and ran into Cole who noticed my arm. "What happened?" He asked gazing at my arm. "Lets just say, don't get on Ann's bad side." I said walking away with Cole frightened to go on the deck.

* * *

Zane's POV

After diner i turned off the falcon. I took out his memory card and plugged it into the computer. I saw everything my falcon saw. i saw the tops of the trees, he flew over houses and over lovly gardens. I saw the Upper lands castle. "Father you cant do this!" I heard someone scream. The falcon flew to the window as a girl was pushed into a room. I believe it was Princess Joanna, the Princess that went missing about a week ago. "You will stay here until the wedding next week." The king yelled. I saw the girl scream then fall on her bed crying her self to sleep. I speed it up so i was on the next day. The falcon landed next to her and it sort of gave her a jump. I saw her call the falcon brett, to help with something. Brett, i think i will call him that from now on. During the next few minuets,I saw Princess Joanna change into Ann. I stopped it right there. I unplugged the chip back into the falcon and turned him on. I could not get rid of the thought of Ann being Joanna. I turned my self on to sleep mode so that i would not hurt my self by thinking.

Ann's POV

I saw Zane flip a switch. Robot, or not i need to make sure he wont tell my secret. It's already bad enough that my brother is here. I turned the lights off and tied him to a chair and put the chair in the closet. In the closet i woke him up. I saw his eyes flutter open. "Where am I?" He asked. "Why should i tell you?" I said in voice that didn't sound any thing like mine. "What do you want with me?" He asked. "I want your secrets. What do you know so far about the girls that joined your group?" He seemed hesitant. "Why should i tell you?" he questioned. I grabbed a small hidden dagger and pointed at his chest where is off switch is. "I can switch you off permanently." He reluctantly replied, "One of the girls is Princess Joanna." I smiled at him, he looked at me. "Ann?" He said surprised. "Took you long enough." I said regular voice. I cut the rope, then i grabbed him by the arms. "But if you tell any one about this meeting or who i really am. You will be a tin can." I told him as i squeezed his arms. When i had let go i saw a dent where i saw my hands. He looked at his arms then looked at me. When we got out of the closet. We ran to the bridge. "Zane what happened." Said Jay observing his arm. "Lets just say don't get on Ann's bad side." Zane replied.


	3. Storming

**chapter 3**

Kai's POV

I was training Ann, Ali, and Lin with Mason. We were doing great until Cole announced that a thunder storm was coming. Mason screeched and ran inside. He was probably hiding in a hidden compartment in the closet beneath the deck holding a small tattered bear to his chest. Mason gets freaked out by thunder storms, which is really weird because he is the ninja of storms. The whole gang got use to it after about a year with him. We honestly tried everything to get him calm, but nothing works. "Where did he go?" Ann asked. I told her my suspicion and then she ran off the deck inside.

Mason's POV

Thunder storm's freak me out. When i was little my mom instead of doing that "one hippopotamus, two hippopotamus" thing, she sang me a song that reminded me that i was safe. I rang away four years, and my mom died six years before i ran away in a thunder storm. I hugged the stuffed bear my mom got me closer to my chest. I started to hum the song, then i heard more humming, i looked up to see Ann. She sat down next to me as i actual cried on her shoulder. she strocked my hair trying to calm me down. She began to sing:

**See the rain fall on the ground **

**It helps the soil**

**A plant to be found**

**It will grow**

**It will shine**

**Hear the thunder**

**See the clash**

**Hear the pitter-patter of that**

**It will be**

**Your destiny**

**And know i'm right here**

**Next to you**

**I maybe wilting**

**But i am not dead**

**Know i'm right here with you**

**With you**

**The lightning may scare you**

**The rain may pound**

**But please know i'm right here**

**Where ever your found**

**Calm**

**Down**

**Listen to the**

**Sweet**

**Sound**

* * *

Ann's POV

As soon as the soft song was done, i heard the rain start to pound on the roof. Mason looked up at me. "It's okay." I whispered to him. I looked really calm. We both climbed out of the hidden compartment and headed to the bridge. Every one looked shocked when they saw he came out of the closet when the thunder storm was still going on. "How?" Asked Jay with his mouth wide open. "First close you mouth, you might catch flies." Right when i said that he shut his mouth. "Second it's none of you business." I said walking to the maps. "Where are we headed?" I asked Zane who was at the wheel. "Right now a safe place to land." He responded. "Okay. Hey, I've been wondering what exactly are those colors for?" I questioned. Cole responded for all of them. "Black for earth. Red for fire. Blue for lightning. White for ice. Green for all four elements. Gray for storm." "Do you know if i will have an element?" I asked. "Yes. I do believe you are light." Sensei Wu said coming in the room. Both Mason and I froze from what we were doing, looked at each other, and ran out of the room. We both knew what that meant.

Mason's POV

I froze and ran. Both Ann and i went into the closet compartment. We started to hyperventilate. "I thought that was just a lullaby." Ann said pacing back and forth trying to breath normal. "I thought so to." I replied in my curled up ball. "Okay, okay. Just because that lullaby said all that stuff doesn't make it true. You cant see a rainbow in a hand. Can you?" She asked calming down then hyperventilating again. All the sudden the door open. We both screamed and calmed down. It was just Cole. "Um. What happened down there?" Cole asked. Both Ann and I looked at each other. "We don't like to talk about it." We said at the same time. Cole looked closer at us. "Joanna? Jay-mason?" Cole asked. We stared at Cole in shock. Ann TIGHTLY grabbed him and (when i mean tightly , i mean she's cutting off blood circulation tight.) brought him to his knees, pinning his right arm behind his back. "You better not tell anyone." He eagerly agreed now knowing what she was capable of.

Cole POV

She slowly let me go. If only she knew who i really was. If only she knew. if only

* * *

Jay's POV

I decided to make my self useful and fix Zane's arms. I don't think he should mess around with Ann again, It is going to take a while to fix. I heard the door open. Cole, Ann, and Mason stood there looking slightly traumatized. Ann and Mason i could understand, but why Cole. I then saw his arms. They had bruises as if an hand was there, and were slightly purple. Cole sat down and then explained that he went to get them, and he made it worse when he came up there. He did convince them to come down. As soon as Ann and Mason left i asked Cole something, "Hey, buddy. Did she threaten you?" He seemed startled and maybe with Zane in the room it wasn't helping. He stared at Zane, "Nope. Everything is fine." "You can fix me later Jay. I have to go." Zane said as he started to slip away. "Zane do not touch the doorknob." I said. I pulled a chair up next to Cole's "Zane sit." Zane scurried over to the chair. He sat down looking at his feet, seeming he did not want to look at me. "What is going on here?" I asked them. "Nothing, nothing at all." Cole said. "We are only sitting chairs." Added Zane. I knew they were both hidden something. I had no time to investigate. The alarm went off. Serpentine.

Scales POV (i am not going to bother with S's

We were trapped underground for to long. We were doing nothing. Most of us gave up hope, while others waited for as I call the "Lloyd Incident". "Give up Scales. The others have given up. Why not you?" Fangtom told me as i threw my self at the door for the tenth time. Just then we heard a click. We saw a group of people, probably tourists , had opened the door. We all slithered out. We tossed the tourists to the side and came back to the surface. "The serpentine are back Ninjago, and there is nothing that can stop us this time." I say as all of the serpentine were together. "MUH-HA-HA-HA" i evilly laugh.


	4. Sisters

**Chapter 4**

Mason's POV

We heard the serpentine alarm go off. I threw the cards down on the ground as Kai, Ann, and I ran out the door. Ann didn't know why we were running but i admired her running with us. We entered the bridge, "What happened Sis." Kai asked as soon as he entered the room. On the screen were readings of the large sum serpentine. "Did they multiply?" I asked. "Looks like it." Nya responded. Then Jay, Zane, and Cole came in. They looked at the same screen that us three saw. "Lets go kick some snake butt." Cole said. We all started to head out the door, "Wait," Ann called. We all stopped, i already knew what she was going to ask. "May i please go on the mission with you?" She said fluttering her eyes. "No, you need more training." Kai responded. I knew Kai was in for it. I started to back away from Kai, Cole and Zane backed away the same. Jay seemed to get what we were doing and said he was going on the deck. She stepped closer to Kai, and Kai didn't seem to take the hint that he was in trouble. The bad part was the Bounty was still flying, i knew she would use that to her advantage. In less than a minute there was a fight that Ann won. She paralyzed him for a bit, just long enough for her to, drag him by the foot, and dangle him over the edge by his foot. "Alright, alright you can come!" Kai screeched. She pulled him on deck, then we went to kick some snake booty.

Kai's POV

Ow was my only thought as i walked. It might not be best for me to fight in this condition, but i will keep going. *30 minutes later* "Ow" i mumbled. We just finished the fight with the serpentine and won. We have two captives, i say that was a win. As we walked back home i felt a sharp pain in my leg, the same leg that Ann had dangled me from. I felt the sharp pain again only stronger. I felt the pain a couple more times each more worse that the last. My body couldn't take it any more. I collapsed on the ground. "Kai, are you okay?" I heard before i blacked out.

* * *

Ann's POV

I freaked out when i saw Kai black out. I knew i did that to him. I carried him back to the bounty. "Hey Ann, do you want me to carry him for a while?" Cole asked. "No, i feel i should carry him back. I think his leg muscle is pulled to much." Cole just shrugged and we all kept walking. When we got to the bounty i realized two new people on the bounty. Waiting with Nya, Lloyd, Ali, Lin, and Sensei. They seemed to look at Jay and Cole. Jay and Cole realized who they were.

Cole's POV

We were nearing the Bounty when i noticed two new figures staring at both Jay and I. I soon realized the one that was staring at me had raven black hair, with a small flower in her hair. "No", i thought in horror, my little sister. She is the second most annoying thing on the planet, i consider Jay to be the most annoying. As we got closer i could see my sister's cherry red lips and pale skin. That was definitely Chaya.

Jay's POV

Oh, well there is my sister Kitty. I could feel her blue eyes staring at me. Kitty is sweet, but always wants to what I'm doing. We got on the bounty when Nya and Ali took Kai from Ann. I could tell by the look on Ann's face that she felt bad about Kai. We all went inside, i did not make eye contact with Kitty. We got to the dinning table witch we had to extend. But before we all sat down i told Cole and Zane that i needed to talk to them in privet. They already knew i what i was going to say. They walked into the room we were meeting in. I pulled up three chairs. "Sit." I said both Cole and Zane rushed to the seats. "Did you think i forgot?" I asked. "I was hoping that you would." Cole said sheepishly. I pulled my chair closer to Zane's and grabbed my tools. "Zane while we talk i am going to fix your arm. Is that okay?" He already knew that his arm needed fixing, but he probably didn't like the idea. I gave him no choice and started working on his arm. "So how did this happen Zane?" He didn't respond. "Zane do i need to take out your memory chip and watch what happened?" I asked. Zane looked like he was going to burst. "Jay we aren't aloud to tell you anything." Cole said not looking at me. I was about to open the panel were Zane's off switch is, when Zane was called to make dinner. Zane let out a sigh of relief while i muttered, "rats". I looked at Cole after Zane closed the door. "Both Zane and I know a secret we weren't suppose to know." I heard Cole say. "What kind of secret." I question.

* * *

Zane's POV

That was to close for comfort. before i started making dinner i told Ann about jay's behavior. she looked really, REALLY angry. She stormed off into the room Jay and Cole were in. A few moments later, he heard jay screaming to stop, as I see ann pulling on his ear leading to the only room that is completely sound proof, her bedroom. She found out that it was sound-proof last night and stubbed her toe, then crashed into the dresser. I didn't want to find out what she was going to Jay. I saw Cole peak his head out the door hoping that Jay was gone. "It's fine Cole, He is in Ann's care now." I said as he relaxed, "We better get back to the table and explain what Jay wanted us for." Cole and I made our way to the dinning room, I saw Kai had woken up and was sitting at the table. Dinner was quickly made and everyone but Ann and Jay. "Hey Zane do you know where Ann and Jay are?" Nya asked noticing the two spots with no one in them. "Last I saw Ann and Jay, Jay was being pulled by Ann by the ear into her room." I said. Mason stopped eating when he heard that. "Are you sure thats safe?" He asked. Just as he said that Ann came in and grabbed Jay's and her plate and walked back to her room without an other word. All of us stopped eating for a second. Poor Jay.


End file.
